


A Loving World

by ByzanTeen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Carrying, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Free Use, Group Sex, Mind Control, Multi, Oblivious, Orientation Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanTeen/pseuds/ByzanTeen
Summary: When a masked revolutionary hijacked every TV, phone, and computer screen to deliver his spoken manifesto, he promised big changes coming that very day. In the immediate aftermath though, people just don't see anything out of the ordinary. These vignettes will follow the plain, unassuming life under the so called New Order.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	1. City Transportation: Free For Public Use

Jen walked onto the bus, hearing the buzzing murmur of people discussing what the strange masked figure could have possibly meant with all his promises. She was equally curious, after all it's not every day some alleged revolutionary hijacks global electronics to talk about "the diminishing human connections in modern life" and "building a more intimate world". Maybe he planned on doing something at the borders? That's what Jen heard the military thought, at least. As long as the costumed weirdos didn't come near her town, she ultimately didn't care what the grand plan was. It would be nice to see something new in the status quo though, such was a guilty fantasy of Jen's in her boring life. The thought stayed in her head as she wandered through the bus, although she was dismayed to find it far more crowded than expected. With half the businesses closing early it seemed more folks had to bus back to their neighborhoods than the buses are usually prepared for at this time. Thankfully, she was soon able to find a young man in a middle row with room to spare.

"Excuse me young man, do you mind if I take a seat?" asked Jen. With a silent but friendly nod and smile, the man shifted to better allow Jen to sit. As she lifted up her skirt and gently lowered herself onto the man's already erect cock, she thought about how lucky she was such a good seat wasn't already taken. The man lightly thrust his hips, adding some stimulation to their seating arrangement, as they made small talk while waiting for the bus to fill. He was, Jen learned, a cashier at the local vegan store. Like Jen, he was going home early on account of worries about the masked man's message. Relatively soon the bus was finally full, the somewhat out of date engine now the loudest sound, taking attention away from the gossip and the slapping of flesh on flesh as passengers rode each other in their seats but not quite drowning either out. Jen began bouncing her ass up and down on the man's crotch as he thrust, the two finding a rhythm that worked with the motion of the bus. Bus rides were always Jen's favorite part of coming home from work. Nothing relaxed her quite like stretching her pussy around some friendly stranger's thick cock and milking them all the way home, plus she got to really interact with her community like this. As Jen thought about how much she had enjoyed past bus rides, she briefly realized that she couldn't actually remember having ever taken the bus before today, let alone fucked someone on it, but a bump in the road and a shock of pleasure from her seatmate's cock slamming deep in her pussy quickly drove that thought from her head. She tried to remember her train of thought but eentually decided it must not have mattered much, not when it feels so good to focus on her ride.

To really focus on her ride, Jen looked at the other passengers. They had all paired up in their seats to, a wise environmental move to save on vehicles. She saw several of her coworkers bouncing on each other's laps, some riding biological dicks and others riding thoughtfully prepared strap-ons. Jen didn't quite know why, but for some reason she had the immediate instinct that she didn't want her co-workers to see her like this? She couldn't imagine why that would be, eeryone already knew she took the bus and she was happy to flaunt it, as a quick look around re-assured her, she had the best tits in the company. But she didn't go home early to still think about work, so she looked at the other passengers, all openly enjoying the high-paced sexual action, and all still mostly dressed for easy exiting when their stop came. She'd seen most of them vaguely around before, but didn't really recognize anyone else. Or maybe she was just bad at recognizing people by their O-face, she wondered, as more than a few passengers had already reached their first climax, and would likely reach at least another one over the course of the trip. Across the aisle from Jen was an androgynous supermarket employee, by the uniform, whose nametag was out of Jen's view but whose cock was bouncing with each thrust they took from the man below them in a way Jen just found adorable. It was the small moments like these that make the bus Jen's preferred method of transportation.

Ten minutes into the ride, the bus pulled to a halt at its next stop. Jen watched as passengers stood up and left, leaking cum from well-used hles or dripping fluids off spent cocks. Then new, fresh passengers entered, once again filling the bus. A problem soon arose though: There was one too many people for seats. Jen was always a friendly, help-thy-neighbor kind of girl though, so without a moment's hesitation she cried out that she had room for one more in her row. With the consent of her current seating partner, she lifted herself off his cock and repositioned his slick dick to press against her asshole instead, using their fluids as lubrication to slowly lower herself ass-first into his crotch. she then spread her legs and let the new passenger enter her well-fucked pussy, leaning into her body so far he was practically laying on her, for safety during the ride. With a thick cock pounding each of her lower holes Jen was in a new type of heaven. Completely full and feeling her body shatter with pleasure each alternating thrust. Jen screamed and cursed and came more times than she could even keep track of, thankfully the other passengers understood that sharing a seat with two others was a much more intense experience and nobody judged her for being overenthusiastic to help others. When the bus pulled up to her stop, the two men let go of any restraint and began savagely fucking her sore, needy cunt and ass without mercy, ultimately both thrusting their cocks in completely to the hilts and filling Jen from each side with thick loads of hot cum. Jen was thankful the bus driver took a moment to let her recover before she would have to exit the vehicle, cum leaking from both of her used holes, and make the walk back up to her apartment. 

As exhausted as she was, she knew she couldn't just go in and pass out no matter how much she wanted to. She still had laundry to do, an arts and crafts project to keep up on, and she just knew that all the stress of this weird hacker guy meant her roommate was absolutely gonna want to ride her face for at least two orgasms. After all, just because nothing unusual happened today doesn't mean the guy was all hot air, who knows what someone like him could be capable of? With one final titfuck for the bus driver, letting him cum on her face as a tip for his service and patience, Jen headed home to await any signs of funny business.


	2. Public Gym: An Intense Workout

Emma laid out her mats and set up the room, as one of the gym's most popular trainers she had to make sure she was ready before they opened so nobody has to wait. Thankfully she didn't have any big equipment or boxes full of extra materials, her freeform workout class only required a good attitude and a body to improve. With the unrest of recent events, a lot of people have been wanting to get fit and she was happy to help. Taking a look in the mirror, Emma inspected her toned body, in the tight yoga pants and simple workout top she had arrived in, and made the final preparation before opening.

After stripping fully nude, Emma was ready to greet her first trainee: a relatively fit, and equally nude, young man who Emma had been working with to improve endurance via aerobic exercise. The first step of course was to prepare him for his workout, and so Emma dropped to her knees so she could lick and suck the man's cock to its full erect size. Little got Emma in the mood for exercise like the taste of cock, so she was very enthusiastic when preparing her workout partner for the hour ahead of them. Her enthusiasm ended up being a bit too much though, as rather than proceed to the planned exercise, the man decided on working from that position, grabbing Emma's head and driving his cock deeper into her throat, slamming her face against his hips as he roughly fucked her mouth. Emma was surprised by the schedule change, but was never one to shy from some competetive exercise, she knew she could take the sudden facefucking for much longer than her trainee could last! Emma's confidence was proved correct within minutes, as the gym member thrusted deep into her mouth and coated her throat with his cum. Emma pulled off and swallowed as the man recovered and got ready for their real workout.

Once the man had rehydrated and rehardened, it was time for the real exercise. Emma was laying on the floor, her legs up in the air above her, exposing her small, soft cock and her enticing ass. Her partner walked over to her and, a hand on either side of her chest, picked her straight up off the ground. Carrying the fit woman was only the first step of the exercise, as next he had to reposition her and then keep her held in his arms as his cock entered her tight asshole. Emma moaned as she felt his dick slide into her, the man lowering her onto his cock as he pushed. She was happy that her client had already come far enough to be able to carry her like this, it almost felt as good as the thick cock ramming against her prostate with every lifted thrust. Soon Emma's encouragement turned to incoherent vocalizations of pleasure though, as she came from the intense fucking and began leaking cum from her bouncing cock. This was enough for the trainee carrying her to reach his orgasm as well, flooding Emma's ass with his full load of cum. She shook in his arms as his cock twitched and shot jet after jet into her, drawing out a loud moan from both participants. Satisfied and well-exercised, the man pulled his cock free from Emma's ass and left to clean up. Emma took a moment to rest, then did the same. 

Fifteen minutes later, Emma was cleaned and prepped and ready for her next scheduled class: a coed group training session! A selection of the gym's most well-hung men and women were being paired with less-experienced people with the opposing genitals who wanted to practice their stretching. In the modern world, it was important for people to always be ready to take any cocks that approached them. Nobody in this class wanted to commit the dreadful faux pas of not being able to fit a friendly neighbor's member when the time came. Emma began the work of pairing together thick cocks to tight cunts, and guiding the men, women, and gym members of indertiminate gender to the mats where they'd be exercising. She watched as the various topping partners lined up their cocks and slowly, with crucial attention being paid, began to slide into their training partners. This served as much to teach one side control as it did the other perseverance.

Walking around the room, Emma saw a number of pairs making varying amounts of progress. Some pairs with especially large dicks or particularly tight holes required the assistance of the gym-supplied lube, but sooner or later she saw everyone in the room reach the end of the first step: every cock fully hilted inside the appropriate pussy. The guys and girls on bottom who had their cunts currently stuffed were being very vocal about the fullness they felt: moans, pants, and quiet lustful murmuring were heard throughout the rooms. Such noises only grew louder when Emma instructed the tops to very slowly pull out of their partners, then repeat the process again but slightly faster. Within a few reps of this stretching technique, all warmups had gone out the window. Emma was now unquestionably ogling organized group sex, as men and women armed with thick cocks hammered down into eager fuckholes and the room was filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and the musk of excessive, intense fucking. Emma was pleased, nobody would be leaving this class without being prepared to participate in all but the most brutal unexpected gangbangs. Making sure every single participant reached their climax while fully buried in their partner's waiting holes, Emma dismissed the cock-wielding half of the class to clean up. On her knees with her face between the legs of a dazed - but happily filled - boy, Emma began cleaning the first of a half-dozen creampied cunts. She did love her job.


	3. Romantic Dinner: Room For More

Nathan was admittedly nervous, he'd had his eye on Liz for a long time now. Ever since the cute, awkward girl had moved into his apartment complex he'd been wanting to ask her out properly every time they talked. He finally got his chance last week. Dinner at her favorite restaurant. She hadn't been out to eat since that creepy hijacked broadcast some time ago, too nervous. He was beyond happy to take her, and the days leading up to their date seemed to fly past in a blur. Now here they were, sitting down in a side section of the third or fourth best burger place in town. Nate had put on a funny graphic tee of a show he and Liz both liked, and he hoped it stayed on long enough for Liz to comment on it. But at the current rate things were going, he wasn't too confident about the night's conversation. They'd barely sat down before someone had bent Liz over the table and jammed a cock up her ass. Liz was certainly no virgin, but she was never the best at holding a conversation even without being anally fucked over a table. Nathan tried politely speaking up.

"Ah, excuse me ma'am? She's already a little shy in public, would it be too much to ask you to take my ass instead so we can carry on our conversation? I'm pretty steady on this." he asked the intruding stranger.

"Oh gosh now I'm embarassed," said the well-endowed lady pulling out of Liz's ass. "I should have thought about that. I'll let this cutie get her thoughts together while I enjoy your tight little booty instead."

Nathan leaned over the table, giving the woman access to his rear. Being gracious, she warmed up the romantic boy with some rimming to start. While Nate had a tongue exploring his sensitive ass, Liz spoke up.

"So do you usually go out to eat often?" she asked.

"Not usually," Nathan explained, "I'm mostly more of a delivery kinda guy. But after I heard you hadn't been here for God knows how long, I couldn't _not_ take yooooouuu." His last word trailed off into a moan as the stranger's eager ass-eating started to affect him more. As he got back on track, a man walked up to Liz with his erect cock pointed at her face. Wordlessly, Liz began stroking it.

"Yeah, I was just.. I don't know, worried?" Liz tried to explain. "I thought some maniac was gonna start planting bombs or poisoning the water supply. If I'd have known it was all just a bluff, I'd have never changed my routine." The man Liz was stroking tensed up unexpectedly quickly, firing ropes of cum across her face. "I'm just glad that nothing ended up happening." she finished.

"I definitely get what you mean." Nate's body slightly bounced the table as the woman had progressed to finally fucking his ass as he spoke. "It was definitely a weird event. Like Max Headroom all over again."

"Yeah! Me and my husband were scared stiff for a week!" the lady ramming Nathan's ass chimed in, having apparently decided to make herself a part of this conversation.

"Uh... not be rude miss, but me and my friend are trying to have a conversation here..." Liz quietly squeaked out a response.

"Ah dangit, I went and just interjected myself right in didn't I? I'll hurry up and get out of your hair so I stop bothering y'all." The woman sped up her pounding of Nathan's rear, drawing out loud, lewd moans from the boy until finally she tensed up and filled his well-fucked hole with cum.

Wishing for some relative privacy with his date, and both their food gone at this point, Nate and Liz moved to a booth in the rear of the restaurant. Taking advantage of the lower table, Liz laid down on the surface, spreading her legs to give Nathan unrestricted access to her pussy. Nathan happily took up the offer and thrust in, his cock already fairly sensitive from the intense anal pounding he'd just received. Liz, still relatively inexperienced, was doing more moaning than talking but Nate tried to keep the night's conversations going.

"So Liz, what are your plans next Friday?" he asked.

"I- wasn't- pla-_ohgodyes_\- planning anything maaAAajor. Why-y-y." Liz fought to respond through the intense pleasure surging through her body as Nathan fucked her.

"Well.... you see, I kinda really liked tonight. And you. And wanted to know if you'd maybe like to go on another date?" Nate blushed as he asked the shy girl currently wrapped around his cock if she'd like to meet up for dinner again. However, as he did this, a look of confusion crossed Liz's face.

"Waaait. Was this- _hn_ a date? I'm- so- sorry- I didn't realIIze I was _hhhhhuuu_ leading you- on." These were a lot of words for the overwhelmed girl, but they were important and she was determined to say them.

"Oh fuck Liz I thought you knew when I was asking you out I was asking you _out_. I should have clarified better. So what's this mean about our second? First? Date next week." Nathan felt himself getting close to his climax as he tried salvaging his not-date.

"S-sorry Naaate. I'm gaa-aaa-aaaa-ay!" Liz came, wrapping her legs firmly around Nate as he filled her with his hot cum. Panting, she finished her statement.

"You can always come hang out with me and my girlfriend if you want though!" Leaning her cum-covered face up to his, she gave him a platonic smooch on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this mindfucked madness? Check out my twitter at https://twitter.com/ByzanWrites


End file.
